Heureux comme Ulquiorra
by Albina Z.Roar
Summary: [Crack-fic] Ulquiorra est triste... Comme d'habitude en fait, mais Aizen décide de lui redonner le sourire en lui présentant un autre dépressif de la vie. Chouette, on s'amuse au Hueco Mondo !


Bonjour tout le monde,

J'ai retrouvé ce texte datant de 2015 en faisant du ménage dans mes documents. Je le poste, il n'a aucune prétention si ce n'est qu'à l'époque je me suis amusée à l'écrire.

Crack-fic / Cross-over et n'importe nawak.

 _Ulquiorra represent_.

Bonne lecture (ou pas).

* * *

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

 **Heureux comme Ulquiorra**

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

* * *

Ulquiorra Schiffer, appelé aussi « l'émo-joyeux » se lamentait au sein du Las Noches. Il regardait ses congénères Espadas d'un œil morne et vitreux. Toute cette agitation l'agaçait profondément. Voir ne serait-ce que la tête de Grimmjow lorgner sur sa nouvelle proie l'incommodait comme jamais, ou Nnoitra se venter d'être le plus fort d'entre tous. Ou encore Aaroniero se parler à lui-même entre ses deux têtes flottantes l'insupportait.

Non, décidément la vie n'était pas facile pour lui. Il préférait nettement philosopher sur l'absurdité de l'humanité et de l'existentialisme plutôt que d'essayer de se lier à qui que ce soit.

Aizen remarqua son air dépressif – encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée – et décida de prendre le diable par les cornes, les siennes en l'occurrence.

— Je dois t'avouer que tu m'inquiètes mon petit Ulkiki.

— Pourquoi donc maître ? rétorqua l'Espada de sa voix trainante et monocorde. Il n'y a aucune raison.

— Tu t'isoles de tout le monde. Allons, essaye de te sociabiliser s'il te plait.

— Je vous assure que tout va bien, je suis heureux, appuya Ulquiorra sur le dernier mot faisant frémir son interlocuteur.

Personne n'y croyait une seule seconde.

La mèche d'Aizen frisa d'elle-même.

— Il n'y a donc pas un de tes petits camarades qui trouve grâce à tes yeux ?

— Non, désolé, ils sont tous insignifiants.

Sur cette réplique, l'Espada numéro quatre tourna les talons et partit sans se précipiter. Son enthousiasme débordant faisait fuir tout le monde. Le dirigeant du Hueco Mondo se faisait un sang d'encre pour lui. Sans le concerter, il décida de l'aider. Il fût absent quelques jours, le temps d'aller chercher la personne qui saurait peut être redonner le sourire à l'Espada du vide.

* * *

Ce jour, tous les habitants de Las Noches étaient dissipés. En effet, Aizen revint accompagné d'un étrange individu. Les rumeurs allaient bon train quant à son identité. Ulquiorra fut convoqué afin de le rencontrer, en entrant dans la salle du trône – et aussi de réception – il remarqua un homme à l'allure altière. Un homme était assis en face de l'ex Shinigami autour d'une table. D'ailleurs ce dernier prit la parole en désignant la place vacante d'un geste leste de la main.

— Viens nous rejoindre Ulquiorra. Je te présente Hadès, dieu des Enfers. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez vous entendre, à priori pas mal de points communs vous rassemblent.

L'Espada chauve-souris détailla cet homme, non, ce dieu. Il détenait une prestance indéniable, possédait une longue chevelure ébène dévalant son dos et des yeux bleu-verts aussi mélancoliques que les siens. Son visage affichait une mine blasée, de toute évidence il n'avait pas l'air enchanté de se trouver ici.

Ulquiorra s'assit sans le saluer et Hadès ne releva pas la tête, celle-ci appuyée contre la paume de sa main, trop occupé à touiller son thé.

Aizen menait la conversation pour les trois en faisant les demandes et les réponses. Les deux protagonistes se dévisageaient des yeux, méfiant l'un de l'autre.

Hadès n'aimait pas déserter son royaume, surtout pour faire la connaissance de créatures aussi turpides que celle qui se présentait devant lui. Déjà que les humains l'insupportaient, ne parlons pas des Hollows.

Ulquiorra n'aimait rien et détestait tout, soyons clairs. Assurément ce thé-party le gavait déjà.

— Puis-je m'en aller maître Aizen ? s'aventura ce dernier d'un ton inexpressif.

A cet instant, son regard de chien battu se porta sur son commandant. Quant à Hadès, il lâcha un soupir sortant du plus profond de ses entrailles.

— Mais non enfin Ulki ! Notre invité ne s'est pas déplacé pour rien, cela serait impoli de lui faire faux bon. Je suis sûr que vous avez des goûts en commun, fais un effort.

— Je n'ai rien à lui dire.

— Oh hé je suis là merci ! interrompit le dieu-intrus, offusqué du manque de tact employé. Moi aussi j'ai des obligations, elles sont nettement plus importantes que de faire la conversation à un dépressif notoire. Messieurs, veuillez m'excuser mais je vais devoir vous laisser.

— Attends s'il te plait, lança Aizen en posant sa main sur le bras de son invité qui se levait.

Il intensifia son regard comme pour percer l'esprit d'Hadès, intensément. Très intensément… Encore plus que ça.

— Ca ne prend pas avec moi, je suis un dieu dois-je te le rappeler ?

— Ah mince j'avais oublié. Autant pour moi, d'habitude ça fonctionne à tous les coups. Reste tout de même ce soir, tu dîneras avec nous.

— Je sens que je ne vais pas apprécier, rétorqua dépité le dieu des Enfers.

— Cette fois-ci, puis-je m'en aller ?

Pour toute réponse, l'Espada numéro quatre reçut un regard noir de la part d'Aizen, ce qui signifiait : « tais-toi ou je te ferais subir les pires représailles ».

* * *

L'ambiance qui régnait dans l'immense salle dépourvue de décoration se révélait tendue, suffocante voire oppressante.

Les pupilles mélèzes de l'Espada s'écarquillaient en prenant des accents menaçant, tandis que celles menthe à l'eau du dieu jetaient des éclairs d'animosité. Soudain le premier individu rompit ce silence pesant.

— Et pourquoi devrais-je lui parler d'abord ? Je suis sûr qu'il n'a rien d'intéressant à dire, comme tout être vivant de ce monde. L'inutilité de l'existence est déjà pénible au quotidien, pourquoi doit-on m'imposer un supplice de plus ?

Hadès soupira encore et répondit de manière détachée.

— Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici. Les soirées doivent être longues en compagnie d'un revenant aussi enjoué qu'un tombeau vide. Finalement, je préfère les miennes accompagné de Rhadamanthe. Même s'il ne me parle que de travail, ses conversations sont plus animées.

A bout de force mentale, Aizen apposa ses mains jointes sur son nez et prit une profonde inspiration. Là tout de suite il avait besoin d'air – même si dans son monde l'air était vicié et avait des effluves de renfermé. Il se leva en jetant sa serviette sur la table et partit dehors.

Ulquiorra continua son monologue de neurasthénique sur le retour.

— Vous êtes satisfait ? Vous avez fait fuir maître Aizen. Pour ce désagrément je devrais vous arracher le cœur de mes mains.

— Faites donc, je n'ai pas de cœur.

— Ah oui ?

Le ton plus… Plus… Disons plus jovial de l'Espada n'échappa pas à Hadès. Ce sujet intéressait fortement le Hollow.

— Moi non plus, poursuivit-il.

Finalement il commençait de trouver des qualités à cette espèce de chevelu gothique à l'aspect aussi triste que le sien.

— L'humanité me déprime pour tout te dire Ulquiorra… Je rêve d'un monde meilleur, un monde où plus une trace de vie ne subsisterait. Plus d'humains pleurnichards, plus rien, que le désert.

— C'est très intéressant, je partage la même vision que vous. Je ne comprends pas ce besoin d'être rattaché à un autre être vivant, je me contente tout seul.

— Moi aussi, moi aussi, poursuivit le dieu. Pour changer de sujet, tu aimes le noir ?

— Beaucoup pourquoi ?

— J'ai remarqué ton maquillage spécial… C'est très réussi, ça rehausse la pâleur de ton teint.

— Je présume que je devrais vous remercier ?

— Oui, dit Hadès avec une moue boudeuse. Tu aimes quoi comme décoration ? J'avoue que je préfère le baroque. J'ai de très belles gargouilles qui logent dans ma salle du trône.

— Moi j'aime le vide.

— Je vois.

— C'est comment chez toi ? interrogea Ulquiorra avec une pointe d'intrigue dans son ton monocorde.

— Aussi dépeuplé qu'ici, et aussi sombre. A vrai dire il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire de ses journées à part attendre.

— Comme ici. Enfin non, je préférerais y vivre tout seul que de supporter les autres. Ils me révulsent tous autant qu'ils sont.

Cette fois-ci ce fût autour de l'honorable Hadès de relever les remarques pertinentes de cet émo-fantôme. Il n'était pas dénué de bon sens.

La conversation prit une autre tournure, à présent les deux êtres parlaient de façon plus animée – si tant est qu'on puisse qualifier leur absence d'enthousiasme par ce mot. Hadès montra son nouveau vernis noir offert par Pandore à son nouvel ami qui lui en retour lui raconta comment il s'y prenait pour arracher le cœur de ses victimes – surtout quand elles lui plaisaient.

— Je ne suis pas mécontent de ma venue, poursuivit le dieu des Enfers. Je ne sais pas si tu connais _Suicidal Tendencies_ ?

— Tu plaisantes, j'adore ce groupe.

— A l'occasion, viens me rendre visite j'ai toute leur discographie comme les humains disent. On se l'écoutera ensemble si tu veux ?

L'absence de réaction d'Ulquiorra laissa perplexe le sombre monarque. Ils se jaugèrent pendant de longues secondes interminables, pour au final avoir un mouvement faible de nuque de l'Espada qui accepta. Ce fait rarissime restera dans les anales parce que la chauve-souris ne partageait aucun moment avec quiconque.

Tout compte fait, lorsqu'Aizen entra dans la salle une fois calmé, il croisa les deux autres qui s'en allaient l'air aussi blasé que d'habitude mais avec un soupçon de bien être.

— Nous allons nous promener maître, je vais faire visiter le désert de sable à Hadès.

— Oh bien, répondit le traître en plissant ses yeux et en arborant un sourire faussement chaleureux. Je suis ravi que tu te sois trouver un ami Ulki. Surtout n'oubliez pas de rentrer pour souper, hein.

Même si la joie de vivre ne débordait pas de l'Espada, sa pression spirituelle indiquait toutefois une légèreté que ne connaissait pas l'ancien Shinigami. Il continua de sourire satisfait de sa manigance pour rendre un peu d'insouciance à son Hollow. Il pourra s'adonner à sa passion de la « darkattitude » avec son nouveau camarade tout aussi spécial que lui.

 **FIN**


End file.
